


3291

by sandor_zankat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Испокон веков страхи портят людям жизнь одним своим присутствием — но в худшем случае еще и сбываются.





	3291

_День три тысячи двести девяносто первый, последний, с воспоминаниями о предыдущих_

— Ну что, поехавшая. 

Линда посмотрела на себя в зеркало. 

В зеркале отражалось существо. Очевидно, она. Естественные науки говорили в пользу этого. Сама Линда ни в чем не была уверена в последнее время.

Мэтт тоже больше не приходил, чтобы подсказать ей. С тех пор, как она пожаловалась ему, что так больше не может, и поделилась тем, какой видит выход — он сказал, что тут отнюдь не помощник. Напрасно она высматривала его в зеркале. Напрасно гипнотизировала его портреты. Красный, зеленый, голубой, желтый. Как самый примитивный набор фломастеров. Мэтт шутил, что в детстве этот нехитрый набор вкупе со всратой раскраской и воспитал в нем незаурядный вкус. Пока Линда подражала Сардженту, Хэнксу и матери, Мэтт красил солнышко в кислотно-желтый, траву — в ярко-зеленый, небо — в пронзительный голубой, а красным становилось все остальное. Красный, зеленый, голубой и желтый Мэтты не корчили рож, не подмигивали, никак не выдавали своего присутствия. 

Из зеркала смотрела женщина — неясного возраста, изможденная, очевидно равнодушная к тому, насколько непривлекательно ее отражение. Сейчас ее лицо было похоже на картину углем, по которой разочарованный нервный художник проехался губкой: серое, поникшее, огрубевшее. Под глазами залегли круги, на лбу проступили морщины, кожа стала сухой. Длинная, давно не стираная рубашка висела на тощих плечах, и такой же помятый вид был у женщины в целом. 

Как невозможно было сказать, сколько ей лет, так же невозможно было предположить, на каких эмоциональных горках она провела треть своей жизни — с первого дня, когда из нее ушли опора и свет, до последнего, сегодняшнего. 

Она ждала пропавшего без вести, почти безымянного, существовавшего настолько инкогнито, что искать было бесполезно. Только ждать. И она ждала — но в этом ожидании больше не было веры в то, что она дождется. Это ожидание не было сродни ожиданию жены, чей муж задерживается на работе, или матери, которая встречает припозднившегося ребенка из школы — беспокойство, за которым обязательно следует приятный момент воссоединения. A family that prays/plays together stays together. Скорее оно напоминало дремлющую неоперабельную опухоль, которая выжидает момент, чтобы убить. 

— Ну и будет, — сказала Линда своему неприглядному отражению и пошла в ванную, где часа полтора с безразличием к экономии воды стояла под душем, подставляя под струи ключицы, ребра и конечности, завороженно наблюдая, как вода течет по некрасивому телу и аккуратно ласкает кожу. Сложно было отказать себе в этом последнем удовольствии, в незаметном присутствии головастого ангела-хранителя, наколдовавшего из придурочной душевой насадки божественный поток.

После ванны она стала больше похожа на человека и на прежнюю себя.

Мокрыми босыми ногами она проследовала в кухню, где спокойно прошлась взглядом по ее стенам: крохотная, как большая кладовка, плотно набитая облегчающим жизнь бытовым волшебством типа стиральной машины, плиты и микроволновки. Все довольно чистое, Линда постаралась, хотя и ясно было, что за время ее отсутствия пыль снова предъявит свои права на главенство в этой коробке. Но как и в том, чтобы как следует принять душ напоследок, в этом был смысл: богиня благополучия и процветания, как они прикалывались с Мэттом, когда у них случались дни индийской кухни, могла прийти и посидеть тут, не испытывая стыда. Если бы богине благополучия вообще могло прийти в голову заглянуть в пустую квартиру, которую в прежние времена арендовали два покойника.

На столешнице Линда оставила плотный конверт с деньгами — для хозяина квартиры.

Потом она прошла в единственную комнату, служившую гостиной, спальней, столовой и мастерской одновременно. На самой светлой стене напротив окна четыре портрета по ночам наблюдали, как она спит.

Почти ничего не напоминало, что изображенный на них человек когда-то тоже спал здесь. Так стало, когда она впервые сильно испугалась, что сходит с ума, еще хотела защититься от этого и видела в этом какой-то здравый смысл: пустое барахтанье в инстинктах. В одно мгновение страх того, что она будет вечно натыкаться взглядом на его чашки-ложки, провода, картриджи и шмотки и никогда не подпустит к себе что бы то ни было, напоминающее жизнь, а не чистилище, захватил ее сильнее, чем иллюзии. Тогда она собрала компьютер Мэтта, его игрушки, одежду, посуду и все, что попалось под руку, сложила в коробку и вынесла из дома. Потом она, конечно, пожалела — до истерики; но коробки и след простыл. Линда провела несколько дней в забытьи, вставая лишь затем, чтобы сходить в уборную. Оказалось, не очень-то часто это нужно, если не ешь и не пьешь.

И вот тогда он пришел.

— Эй. Ты собираешься вставать или как? Попить водички там, проверить почту, тебе пришли отчисления за игру, и вообще. Не могу тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты выкинула мой комп, но спасибо и на том, что вытащила винт. Знаю, что ты ничего не делаешь из того, что я просил, но премиленько было бы потерять пароли и схемы… там есть кое-что от Ми-5, например. И вообще!

Рядом никого не было. А голос был. 

— Ты же обещал, что ничего такого, — вяло отозвалась Линда, еще отдавая себе отчет в том, что говорить с невидимым собеседником не совсем нормально — но уже не считая его невидимость препятствием.

— Я обещал, что все будет безопасно, и так и было.

Организм, уяснив, что пищи и воды не получит, погрузился в максимально энергосберегающий режим, сохранивший способность мозга воспринимать и обрабатывать информацию — но словно на отдалении, не пропуская через себя. Поэтому она не испугалась, не удивилась, вообще не отнеслась к этому с эмоциями, силой превосходившими невозмутимость. Голос в голове — это почти то же самое, что и без него, подумалось Линде. Последующие за ним говорящие головы в спальне, сосед в зеркале — ничего сверхъестественного, если ее мозгу угодно шутить. Мэтт признался, что не настоящий, но для этого пришлось встать и выпить воды; съесть кусок хлеба, пристанище консервантов, почти такой же свежий, как и в тот день, когда она выбросила вещи. 

— Слушай, подруга. Сходи к мозгоправу, пока есть чего править. Чего ты боишься?

— Ты же знаешь.

— Нет.

Линда горько усмехнулась. Ей не нужно было объяснять своим галлюцинациям, что общаться с кем бы то ни было стало невыносимо. Выходить на улицу и видеть живых, счастливых людей дольше, чем требовала пробежка за теми продуктами, что она забывала заказать онлайн в «Теско», стало невыносимо. Называть свое имя — имя, которое было написано в фальшивом паспорте, стало страшно — как будто ее могли разоблачить и как будто это чем-то грозило. 

Потом Линда не могла сказать, как лучше — с призраком Мэтта или без него. Объективности ради, без него она протянула семь лет из девяти. Худо, но почти равномерно, продолжая работать и не переставая надеяться, мысленно хороня и воскрешая Мэтта в зависимости от преобладающих мыслей. С ним — всего два, агонизирующих. Горе одному, когда упадет, а другого нет, чтоб поднять его; виноград однако, оказался красивый, да жутко кислый. Что же лучше? Завод механизма, который раньше приводил ее в движение, заставлял вставать по утрам, заказывать еду, открывать окна, создавать видимость человека — завод этот начал достигать пределов. Сон нарушился. Она принуждала себя немного спать и немного есть — просто чтобы не сдохнуть, ни капли больше. Это были самые безумные, самые пасмурные дни. Единственное, на что находились силы, в избытке — на плотское удовлетворение, что было противоестественно, но Линда махнула рукой на уместность взбесившегося либидо, которое отвергало ее душевное состояние и упадок сил. 

Мэтта не было рядом, но ей так хотелось, чтобы он был — и она занималась любовью с голосом в голове. На что это было похоже? Ни на что нормальное. Для кого ей было притворяться нормальной?

«Я скучаю по тебе, я так сильно скучаю по тебе, я уже почти десяток лет пробую, но ты же видишь — я не могу без тебя».

Она представляла, что это не знакомые до отвращения руки с вымазанными краской пальцами обнимают ее в постели, а крепкие руки Мэтта делают это так же, как и вечность назад, как она любила, как никто больше не мог уметь и никому не могло быть позволено.

«Я умоляю тебя, бога, дьявола и Мелло. Их всех. Вернись ко мне. Верните мне его».

Она сжимала свое измученное тело, царапала ребра и щипала грудь, сколько хватало сил и терпения: боль делала все живее, острее и правильнее. Боль внутри стала привычной: боль снаружи, странное дело, успокаивала, а таково было предназначение Мэтта и тогда, когда он был рядом, нежный и горячий — и сейчас, когда от него остался только голос, да и тот ускользал из памяти.

Обкусанными ногтями Линда проводила по бедрам и пальцами входила в себя, упражняясь в фантазии и игнорируя боль, пока не решилась зайти в раздел для взрослых на ebay. 

Доставка была быстрой. Из постели можно было не вылезать. 

Она совсем перестала есть; ее покинули сон, стыд, рассудок и менструальный цикл. 

Но и тогда она не пошла к доктору. Пренебрегая причинно-следственными связями, она пошла к Розеттскому камню, где за неимением лучшего божка молилась ему.

Они не хотели детей, когда были друг у друга — до того ли им было, пожившим на свете девятнадцать зим, самим еще детям?

Теперь у нее не было никого, и она хотела хотя бы ту часть Мэтта, что когда-то он мог оставить ей. По всем законам естествознания этой части сейчас должен был идти не меньше чем девятый год; иначе в этом мире было невозможно.

В этом мире.

_«Согласно Плутарху, Гор был зачат ещё до рождения Исиды и Осириса, когда они пребывали в чреве Нут; в другом фрагменте Текстов Пирамид говорится, что «Осирис сочетался с Исидой после смерти, и она произвела на свет Гарпократа — Гора-ребёнка»._

Надежда Линды жила ровно столько, сколько потребовалось начавшему получать адекватное количество белков, жиров и углеводов организму, чтобы прийти в гормональную норму. 

От того мрака у нее не осталось ничего. Скомканный портрет Осириса с глазами Мэтта унес тайну на мусоросжигающий завод.

Сходить с ума оказалось утомительно. Это не принесло ей покоя и счастья.

_День из прошлого_

— Кажется... кажется, получилось, Лин, иди посмотри! Смотри, я запустил!

— Ты дашь мне помыться спокойно?

— Выходи уже и раздели со мной триумф! 

— Лучше бы ты предложил мне разделить завтрак.

Мэтт хохотал так заразительно, что было ясно — завтрак его не волнует и ничто не волнует больше, чем два дрона под потолком. Две копии микрокоптеров из китайских запчастей, обретшие жизнь благодаря проворству дотошных задротов, разбросанных по миру от Сибири до Австралии, таких же юных, как Мэтт, и уже седеющих — они кружились над головой своего создателя, жужжа в унисон и двигаясь, как два синхронных пловца, только не в воде, а в воздухе. 

Танец двух квадрокоптеров не мог быть изящным, но Мэтт так сиял, что Линда невольно залюбовалась. Ради такой искренней радости не так уж обидно было и потерпеть с завтраком. Провалы в памяти "хочу запоминаю, хочу игнорирую" Линда прощала Мэтту так же легко и снисходительно, как боги отпускают грех мальчишке, зажегшему первую сигарету. Да и что было обижаться, когда Линда сама была такой же: если к ней приходила новая картина, достучаться до нее было не проще. 

Мэтт все-таки заметил смятение в ее лице, и улыбка стала виноватой. Дроны рухнули на матрас. 

— Черт, забыл про завтрак напрочь. 

— Да ладно. Сейчас пожарю, дроновод.

— Нет, я пожарю, — охотно подскочил он. Сделав прыжок к кухне, он дернул завязанное на ее груди полотенце, глупо хихикая, сорвал его и, раньше, чем она успела назвать его извращенцем, закутал ее как попало, крепко обнимая сквозь мокрую ткань.

— Мэтт, давай просто пожрем. Спокойно. Как тебе идея? 

— Прекрасная, — кивнул он и дотолкал ее до кухни, где несколько раз покрыл поцелуями от уха и до груди. — Вообще лучшая. — Ликование просто извергалось из него, и не заразиться им было невозможно. Не отвечать на его прикосновения — невозможно тем более.

Мэтт усадил ее на кухонный шкаф: Линда, не церемонясь, оттолкнула в раковину посуду, коробку из-под пиццы и все, что могло им помешать. Скомканное мокрое полотенце мигом оказалось под ее бедрами, и Мэтт подтолкнул его так, чтобы ей было мягче, а ему удобнее. Линде нравилось наблюдать, как его глаза становится все более ошалевшими, а движения — неуправляемыми, и как неистово в нем клокочет возбуждение, как будто нежность и похоть ведут войну в его сознании, и ни одна из них не проигрывает, обе они и есть Мэтт. Он ткнулся губами сначала под ее колено — туда, где было особенно щекотно — и резво провел языком до самого ее лобка. Движение воздуха, последовавшего за движением его рук, приятно охладило кожу. Истинный поклонник телесных наслаждений, Мэтт много знал о них, и нарочно целовал так влажно. Его дыхание и движения приводили Линду в приятную вялость и беспомощность, и все, что ей оставалось — это перебирать между пальцами его волосы и ласково сжимать мочки ушей, подчас забывая и об этом. Он погрузился в нее языком и не насытился, пока она не начала ерзать и беспокойно сжиматься. 

Тогда он отвлекся и хитро посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Паршивец, продолжай, — взмолилась Линда. Мэтт засмеялся и продолжил. 

Позавтракали они только через полтора часа, дважды доведя друг друга до оргазма, когда голод одержал верх над охотой добиться третьего. Доедали, пристально глядя друг другу в глаза. 

— Почему мы все еще не надоели друг другу? По статистике мы должны уже не жариться так, что ли. 

— Ну не знаю. Как вообще может надоесть секс? Это ж типа... как массаж. Все любят массаж. 

— Ну, считается, что за три года ты расходуешь положенное количество гормонов, которые отвечают за твою влюбленность. Читай, отключение мозгов. Поэтому люди, исчерпав этот запас, перестают получать прежнее удовольствие и часто расстаются.

— Какая-то говняная статистика. Неточная, как пить дать. Ты где это вычитала? На третьей странице “Сан”?

Линда ребячливо отправила вилку в рот и скорчила оскорбленную гримасу. А Мэтт, притворившись, что озабочен ее словами, придирчиво поднял брови:

— То есть вот так, да? Вот так вот все и бывает? Физиологично? И сколько у нас с тобой дней в запасе?

— Ладно, ладно, шучу. Предрассудки это. Все любят массаж. И секс, — сказала Линда и добавила: — Ну, может быть, ты — больше всех.

Мэтт на это дополнение никак не отреагировал. Он и впрямь посерьезнел и долго ничего не говорил.

— Люди, — наконец отозвался он задумчиво. — Так то люди. А мы с тобой — психи из винчестерского дурдома.

Психи из винчестерского дурдома умирали тихо, быстро и неотвратно. Она знала, потому что Мэтт знал. Мэтт знал, потому что следил.

Они уходили, и оказывалось, что пристанище детства награждало их безмерным аппетитом, но не давало никакой форы. Уходили оттого, что развевали рот на кусок, который не могли проглотить. В доме для гениев не учили, как защитить себя в серпентарии, который ждал их снаружи и назывался самостоятельной жизнью. Дом для гениев не мог показать, как все устроено, оставаясь закрытой системой. Они росли, окруженные благами цивилизации, но не любовью и знанием, что кому-то нужны, и рвались в большой мир, даже воздуха не успев набрать: выплывешь — молодец, нет — не так велика печаль. Не хватало на всех плеча мудрого старика Ватари. Оно досталось только одному.

Силы и возможности Вамми всегда, по сути, доставались одному. 

У Линды и Мэтта тоже не было своего Ватари. Но они были друг у друга, и поклялись, что не будут лезть на рожон. В пятнадцать они лет удрали сначала в Саутгемптон, поближе к большой воде и романтике, а потом и в столицу. Манящий праздничный Лондон оказался не таким дружелюбным, как они запомнили его в детстве: непростым испытанием он оказался для двух подростков, которым, вопреки строчкам фальшивых паспортов, не было и восемнадцати. Но она же, шальная молодость, не давала отчаяться, даже когда снова приходилось съезжать из одной никудышной комнаты в другую, такую же паршивую — пока в конце концов им не повезло и у них почти получилось подобраться к внутреннему Лондону. Новая квартира в Харинги была далека от идеала, но юная Линда чувствовала себя там настоящей хозяйкой, а двухчасовые променады с Мэттом до Трафальгарской площади и обратно стали ее любимым развлечением. 

Дом Вамми подарил ей лучшего друга, любовника, собеседника и вдохновителя. Но один только Мэтт был бы слишком щедрым подарком. К нему прилагались невроз и страх, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжаться вечно.

Ей везде чудилась опасность. Она уже потеряла одного близкого человека и до ужаса боялась потерять другого. Линда берегла Мэтта, как могла, отговаривая его лезть в сомнительные дела и ничуть не возражая, чтобы вместо черных тем со взломами он приносил из сервисного центра поблизости ноутбуки неискушенных юзеров. 

Мэтт приносил, менял в них термопасту и пылесосил нутро, ворчал, что возится с ламерами и сам становится таким — но уступал. 

— Ладно. Будем жрать лепешки до конца дней. Будем честными и нищими.

— И живыми.

В том месте, где они выросли, цель навязывалась как неизбежная данность, как меню в столовой, набившая оскомину фасоль в томате. Есть, дышать, испражняться — все это, чтобы, в конце концов, дотянуться до L, никаких разменных мелочей. 

Немногие отвергали это. Она, Линда — ну да куда ей до L, разве только сделать гипсовую маску после его смерти: но и этого ей не удалось. Да еще Мэтт — из любви к такой жизни, когда ничто не отвлекает от главного, то есть от самой жизни. 

Поэтому Линда и выбрала его; ей казалось, поэтому и он ее выбрал.

О таком не спрашивали, да и необходимости не было: вместо слов говорили сэндвичи в рюкзаке, взятые в дорогу в Саутгемптон, ее маленькие рисуночки, которые он носил в кармане и пристраивал в уголках своей комнаты в приюте: на зеркале, на шкафу, а то и просто где попало. 

И глаза, всегда обращенные в ее сторону с интересом и нежностью.

О чем тут было спрашивать?

Она была счастлива — насколько вообще умела. Насколько позволяли сомнения, ее вечные спутники, гнездящиеся в душе паразиты. Казалось, невозможно радоваться в полную силу, быть слабым и расслабленным перед лицом неизвестности: нужно держать руку на пульсе, а нервы в кулаке. Линда боялась, что его мечты скрыты глубже, чем он позволяет ей увидеть — в тех снах, о которых он не рассказывал. В моментах, когда он уходил в себя или залипал на новом сайте Киры, что-то обдумывая. Когда он рвал снимки старого фотоаппарата, что они вместе купили на Кэмден Лок. Самый отчётливый портрет в ее памяти — растерянность на его лице, поднятые взмахом ресницы, пойманный ее полароидом кадр, который он изорвал сразу же — оживал в памяти в самые непредсказуемые моменты. Мэтт не любил свои фотографии. Воспитание дома Вамми: меньше огласки, меньше следов. 

Они оба унесли что-то оттуда, конечно. 

Но Линда никогда не была уверена, что это наследство было одинаковым. 

_Еще один день из прошлого_

— Если бы можно было выбирать суперспособность, я бы сейчас выбрал глаза на жопе.

Это было первое, что она услышала, когда закрыла за собой входную дверь их квартиры. Мэтт умел выбирать формулировки. Заинтригованная, Линда пошла на его голос в ванную, где и застала его, балансирующего над раковиной, изогнутого самым нелепым образом, голого и сильно перемазанного чем-то — не сразу Линда поняла, что это пена для бритья, потому что видеть ее в местах столь отдаленных от лица было непривычно, а Мэтт был покрыт ею чуть ли не полностью. Пол ванной комнаты устилали волосы, и было их так много, словно это были все волосы, которые еще утром находились на его голове. Оценивающе поглядев на Мэтта, для чего ей понадобилось зайти слева, справа и еще немного снизу, Линда убедилась, что так оно и есть. Мэтт был совершенно лыс. Похоже было на то, что он объявил войну всей растительности на своем теле. 

Он выпрямился и тоже посмотрел на нее.

— Ты чего это? — произнесла она вместо приветствия.

— Так, — отозвался Мэтт таким равнодушным тоном, будто это были вообще пустяки. И добавил: — Жжет, зараза.

— Ну так может тебе, того, смыть ее?

— Мысль, — согласился Мэтт. И неторопливо продолжил бритье.

Со всей приобретенной за годы совместной жизни мудростью Линда не стала его расспрашивать, уже зная, что он первый не выдержит, как только доведет очередную свою фантазию до того момента, где можно будет поставить если не точку, то хотя бы какой-то знак, который послужил бы паузой в потоке энергии и идеи, и расскажет все в красках, чтобы она оценила и порадовалась вместе с ним.

Линда не была уверена, что порадуется. Прекрасные волосы, которые она так любила — такие густые, мягкие, нежные — безжизненно смешивались со стекающей на пол пеной. Она присела на бортик ванны и стала наблюдать за его акробатическими упражнениями. 

Мэтт не возражал, и Линда стала вспоминать, в какой момент их жизни стеснение ушло и обнаженное тело перестало нести за собой бремя стыдливости и привычку одергиваться и отвлекаться на мысли о том, как оно должно выглядеть со стороны.

Со стороны это было довольно комично: Мэтт растопырился и раскорячился, стараясь аккуратнее смахнуть со своей ноги остатки пены прямо в раковину, чтобы поменьше испачкать все вокруг, что тоже было нелепо, потому что он не видел полной картины, а она видела, и стараться давно уже было бесполезно.

И все же — как и в любой день из всех, прожитых в этой квартире, и в предыдущих, и в Саутгемптоне, и даже в Винчестере, если считать робкие попытки двух детей истолковать и принять новые чувства и совладать с ними — это было еще и красиво. Красота эта принадлежала странной, неизящной, даже грубой естественности, ими же и открытой. 

— Не должно нечистому касаться чистого, говорили древнеегипетские жрецы. 

Линда вынырнула из воспоминаний, чтобы осмыслить это, но в два счета логическая цепочка не складывалась, и она стала ждать продолжения, вспоминая Древний Египет, который случался в ее жизни: год особенно удачных уроков истории, наполненных заразительным энтузиазмом Роджера, однако почти уже стершийся из памяти за давностью лет; поездки в Британский музей, великолепные фаюмские портреты и Розеттский камень, напротив которого Мэтт и Мелло нарочно в полный голос обсуждали, как лучше его украсть, пока их не увела охрана; книгу, которую ей повезло купить в букинистическом магазинчике за бесценок — с прекрасными иллюстрациями, против которых она не могла устоять. Но если подумать, она ничего не помнила о Древнем Египте и его жрецах, и что бы ни поведал ей Мэтт, это стало бы новостью, а если бы объяснило его расставание с волосами, то еще и полезной.

— Эти уважаемые господа полностью отказались от мяса и убийства животных, не носили ни шкур, ни одежды из животной пряжи, ели столько, чтобы не сдохнуть, и не капли больше, чтобы их тела удобно и легко обволакивали души. Древний ЗОЖ и Гринпис. А еще они брились. Полностью. Везде. Прикинь? Торжество духа, ну? Чистоты. Понимаешь?

— Ага. Безволосия. 

— Ну, в том числе.

— И у тебя типа откроется третий глаз или что?

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — и Мэтт подозрительно посмотрел на Линду, а она поразилась, как меняют человека волосы. На лице Мэтта, казалось, остались одни глаза. 

Но это было не так, и стоило ей подумать об этом, он с сомнением оглядел себя в зеркале и снова повернулся к ней — теперь как-то неуверенно.

— Слушай, а брови, получается, тоже придется брить.

Не то спросил, не то констатировал. Линда ужаснулась. Надежда у нее оставалась только в одном случае.

— А как же. Жречество требует жертв, знаешь ли.

Вопреки ее истинному желанию, пренебрегая иронией в ее голосе, Мэтт, не тратя время на сомнения, сбрил большую часть правой брови, легким движением поругав геометрию лица. Линда неожиданно для себя издала странный звук, который должен был оказаться плачем, но был смехом.

— Ты подожди смеяться, я насчет глаз-то не шутил. Между прочим, я сейчас поднял вопрос, который должен был сильно занимать этих самых жрецов. Как они справлялись с растительностью в труднодоступных местах?

— Может быть, тебе пока смыть все это и поискать в интернете?

— Найдено две тысячи картинок, мануал в пдф и видеоурок «Как древние египтяне брили себе задницу»?

— Хорошо, — шумно выдохнула Линда. — Как скажешь. Друга в беде не бросаю. Но сначала давай поедим, а?

— Ты пиццу заказала?

— Нет, — отрезала Линда и помахала рыжим пакетом с логотипом «Сэйнсбери». — Цыпленок с рисом. Вкуснятина. 

— Неужели они и ресницы выдергивали? — пробубнил Мэтт, откусывая от цыплячьей ноги. — Радикальные люди. 

— Ну как оно? Уже открывается?

— Не уверен. Все как-то колется и чешется. 

Линда хмыкнула и завизжала, когда Мэтт закончил с обедом и полез к ней обниматься. Он в самом деле был ужасно колючий везде. 

— Древнеегипетские жрецы не знали интима, Мэтт, а знаешь почему? Потому что древнеегипетские тян им не давали. Ай, отвяжись от меня, чудище лысое!

— А если я облысею, когда стану старым, ты все равно будешь меня любить? — спросил он, нарушив предшествующую дремоте тишину. В мягком полумраке, благодаря уличному фонарю, не дававшему их маленькой комнате погрузиться в абсолютную тьму, Линда проводила кончиками пальцев по непривычно шершавой голове Мэтта, от бровей до висков и обратно — с нежностью, которую будили крошечные, еще не смеющие возвращаться на законные места волоски.

— Прикалываешься.

— Я серьезен, как никогда.

— Ни за что.

Мэтт сделал вид, что обиделся. Повернулся на спину и пробурчал: 

— Вот если бы ты облысела, я бы все равно тебя любил.

— Не могу тебе обещать.

Мэтт закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать смех и не выйти из образа.

Линда еще поводила кончиками пальцев по участку кожи над его ухом и сказала:

— Так и быть. Эти ребята жрецы знали толк. Ты красивый. Дьявольски красивый. Без волос, может, еще красивее. 

Мэтт распахнул глаза: в тенях полуночи они блестели ясно, ярко и как-то необычно трогательно в отсутствии привычных бровей и челки на лбу. 

— По-другому, — добавила Линда.

Мэтт улыбался — глаза улыбались тоже.

— Так может, присоединишься?

— Хватит нам одного египтянина. Теперь я буду называть тебя… сейчас вспомню. Осирис. Тебе пойдет, кстати, египетский мэйк-ап. 

— Точно.

— Завтра, — пообещала Линда.

Мэтт поворочался и приподнялся на локтях.

— Давай сейчас.

Линда тоже поворочалась и ткнулась головой в его подушку. Прислушалась к себе, размышляя, какого рожна в нем так много энергии, и с удивлением поняла, что ей тоже интересно именно сейчас.

— Ну ладно.

И она быстро переползла через его тощее тело с матраса на пол. 

— «Все очень любили Осириса и Исиду, боготворили их, почитали, уважали…» Ну не знаю. Еду в метро и что-то этого не чувствую. Вчера какой-то мелкий засранец ногу отдавил и даже не извинился.

— Ровно сиди.

— Ага. Слушай, тут написано, что Осирис был еще и брат Исиды… и вот еще, слушай: «они сочетались браком в чреве матери». Вообще не парились люди о целомудрии, похоже. Так, «душа Осириса вечна и бессмертна…», это мне нравится. Ой. Так и знал, что неспроста про бессмертие сказано. Ты знала, что родной брат Сет разрубил его на кусочки? От четырнадцати до сорока двух, источники расходятся.

Стараясь не мешать Линде, пока она рисовала на его спине воротник из скарабеев, бусин и раковин, Мэтт перелистнул страницу.

— «Исида горько переживала и отправилась на поиски, чтобы собрать воедино тело горячо любимого мужа». 

Мэтт обернулся.

— Исида, я твой горячо любимый муж? Ты бы пошла искать сорок два куска меня по свету?

— Любимый муж, не вертись.

Мэтт вздохнул, вернулся к книге и целых пять минут сидел смирно.

— Ты подумай, а. Он реально умер, а она оживила его на минуточку и сделала от него ребенка. Вот как тут написано: «Превратившись в самку коршуна — птицу Хат, Исида распластала крылья по мумии Осириса, произнесла волшебные слова и забеременела». И родила сына Гора, вот, который потом отомстил Сету. Ну и страсти.

Мэтт закрыл книгу, глубоко впечатленный.

— А вообще хорошая история. Типа, любовь сильнее смерти. Ну что у тебя получилось, уже можно посмотреть?

Наигравшись с гуашью, вынырнув из историй старой книги, рассказавшей им о тьме первобытного океана и Атуме, утомив огромное зеркало своими раскрашенными телами, а раскрашенные тела — представлениями о единстве сущего, занимавшего современников Осириса и Исиды, воссоздать которое они могли только одним нехитрым способом — они уснули, когда на улице уже рассветало, с темными разводами под глазами, темными кончиками пальцев и темными же пятнами на телах.

Грязные.

Обессиленные.

Абсолютно счастливые.

_День перед первым_

Если бы это ей, а не Мэтту, следовало уйти сейчас, ее поручения уложились бы в три слова, не более. 

Давай глазам отдых.

Может быть, она еще попросила его не заказывать одну только пиццу, на что он, конечно, сделал бы страдальческое лицо.

Ее засыхающие краски, недорисованные картины и незавершенные проекты не требовали его заботы и участия. Мэтт же оставил ей целую тетрадь поручений, исполнить которые было важно для того, чтобы она могла остаться в этой квартире — их первой квартире, которая могла заменить ей мастерскую и походила на настоящий уютный дом. 

День, который они могли потратить на то, чтобы переплетясь руками, ногами, голосами и взглядами, говорить друг о друге и о том, что их ждет, и, оказавшись в конце концов в постели, слиться еще прочнее в одного бога — день этот они провели над тетрадью с инструкциями. И пока Мэтт писал, чертил и подчеркивал, прерываясь на то, чтобы спросить, все ли ясно, ее лихорадило от количества информации, а очертания букв, которые оставляла его рука, занимали внимание больше, чем их смысл.

— У тебя u и n ничем не отличаются.

— Лин.

— Да я слушаю. Скачиваю архив по пятницам, отправляю вечером на эту почту. Это безопасно?

— Абсолютно. Это статистика, которая собирается автоматически по посещениям определенных сайтов. Тупая скучилищная статистика. Но пока за нее платят, и тебе эти деньги пригодятся. Поехали дальше. 

И они ехали дальше, а инструкции путались и перемешивались, как если бы эта тетрадь была у нее в голове, а Мэтт писал прямо там, не перелистывая, одну страницу поверх другой. 

_День первый_

Ни один мускул на ее лице не должен был двинуться — во всяком случае, Линде казалось, что все ее тело неспешно сковывает параличом. Вся былая легкость движений осталась во вчерашнем дне — в той его половине, которую еще не омрачил привет с того света. 

— Лин. Не молчи так. Я не могу оставить тебя… вот такой. Вот в таком состоянии.

Не для этого мы с тобой вчера исписали тетрадь, хотелось крикнуть ей. Но вслух она сказала другое и не узнала свой голос — сдержанный, холодный и безразличный, совсем не подходящий ее истинным чувствам.

— Я тоже не могу облегчить тебе задачу. 

— Лин.

Ее имя — незатейливое движение губ — деформировало воздух на долю секунды, и этого было достаточно, чтобы услышать мольбу в голосе Мэтта: любовь моя, сделай этот момент не таким ужасным.

Но и он сказал другое.

— Ну если ты хочешь, я не поеду, — отчаянно выпалил он, чувствуя, что она не поддается; и осекся, прочитав в ее глазах насмешку. Давай все делать честно, как прежде, не перекладывая ответственности на лексические конструкции, говорили они; как Линде было достаточно малости, чтобы услышать подлинные его мысли, так и он, Мэтт, без слов знал, что она хочет сказать на самом деле.

Но, несмотря на это, он был одет, собран и готов уйти.

Не было иного решения в задаче с двумя равноценно дорогими и важными: кому-то приходилось выйти за скобки. Несмотря на фигуральность выражения, Мэтт уже стоял внутри, а она — снаружи, и хотя их нельзя было потрогать, Линда ощущала их с тех пор, как ее покой нарушил вчерашний звонок.

Мелло. За годы их очного и заочного знакомства она боялась, любила, ревновала к нему, ненавидела его; обижалась на него за то, что он бросил Мэтта, а мысленно похоронив, снова любила — за то же самое. Мелло оказался страшнее, хитрее и везучее всех. Он и не думал умирать — ни в этой проклятой жизни, ни в преданном сердце своего терпеливого друга.

— Я позвоню тебе из аэропорта, — пообещал Мэтт. 

Линда предпочла бы не знать, как звучат раскаяние и жалость в его голосе. Она кивнула, мысленно вздрогнув на слове «позвоню».

— Ты поцелуешь меня?

Линда снова кивнула и не двинулась с места. Он тоже стоял, прижимаясь рюкзаком к стене, и смотрел вопросительно и странно — в глаза, но как-то мимо.

— Если ты ждешь, когда я прикажу тебе уйти, будешь стоять тут вечно. Тебе придется самому принять решение.

Он издал какой-то утробный звук, сорвался с места, прижался губами к ее губам, его ладони сжали ее скулы, скользнули по подбородку, за ними последовали и губы — все в одном рывке, который она ощутила лопатками, ушибленными о стекло зеркала. Линда поморщилась; на мгновение дискомфорт захватил ее больше прочего, но не имела она такой власти над слабым телом, чтобы не поддаться горячности Мэтта — даже сейчас, когда почти ненавидела его. Поцелуи, которыми Мэтт покрывал ее шею, были мучительны и нелепы, но землю из-под ног уводили так же, как и прежние, полные любви и исступления. Она принимала их, сжавшись, а Мэтт осыпал ее ими так бешено и неуклюже, словно не знал, что делает и где ему остановиться — и Линда не чувствовала себя способной его остановить. Чувство времени отключилось: для покоя и безопасности в любом случае было поздно, и она просто позволяла себя целовать, пока влажные тычки в одеревеневшее тело не пробудили задремавшую телесную память. Тогда Линда шумно втянула воздух ртом и вцепилась в его футболку, в лямки рюкзака, который тут же полетел на пол.

Мир сжался до размеров половика с жестким ворсом и даров ему от обувной тумбочки — туфель, кроссовок и балеток, беспорядочно посыпавшихся вниз, и на полу прихожей они делали то, чего еще ни разу не делали на полу прихожей; и то, что они делали, называлось любовью, но сегодня было чем угодно, только не ей. Все их прежние наивные попытки слиться в одно целое, продиктованные жаждой плоти подарить ближнему новое, еще не испытанное удовольствие, которое оказалось бы сильнее предыдущих, были тенью того, что они делали сейчас, когда неизвестность отрывала их друг от друга. Спорить с ней — такой же бескомпромиссной, как сама смерть — было больно снаружи и изнутри, но только эти условия и позволяли приблизиться к истине, которая не давалась юным любовникам, изнеженным лаской и уютом родного гнезда: на застиранных мягких простынях из приятного телу хлопка, под теплыми струями воды в ванной — где угодно. Они рвались изучить каждый сантиметр тела друг друга с тех самых пор, как провели первую ночь вместе, и не чурались пробовать новое — но никогда среди этих опытов не было угрозы расстаться на неизвестный срок. Если бы пальцы Мэтта не оставили на ней следов этой близости, было бы удивительно. Не оставить синяков на его ногах и укусов на шее было так же невозможно. В споре с неизвестностью голова рождала страшные, абсурдные мысли: например, Линда думала, что Мэтт не уйдет, если прямо сейчас задушить его; впрочем, эти мысли были столь же далеки от реальности, сколь и чудовищны. 

А когда они закончили, ее тело снова стало деревянным; и Мэтт в последний раз неуклюже обнял его, а затем, спрятав глаза от Линды, схватил рюкзак и, запинаясь, вылетел из квартиры.

Она осталась лежать на полу, переводя взгляд с одного фломастера, закатившегося под шкаф, на другой, и вяло прося у богов, чтобы они послали ей прямо сейчас избавление, быструю безболезненную смерть.

Ночью Линда привычно отодвинулась на свою половину матраса. 

Боги не только не послали ей то, чего она просила — они поскупились даже на такую малость, как спасительный сон, и ее сознание скакало с мысли на мысль о том, как глупо, что у них так и не нашлось времени купить нормальную кровать; о том, что теперь она может купить односпальную; о том, что, конечно же, она этого не сделает; о том, что бог весть сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем на этом матрасе произойдет то же, что и позапрошлой ночью; о том, не будет ли Мэтту холодно там, где он окажется спустя время, которое она не может предположить даже приблизительно.

О том, что теперь все будет по-другому, может быть, очень долго.

Ведь он не просто покурить и проветриться вышел, а отправился к Мелло. 

Мелло. Мэтт принадлежал ему безраздельно все годы, что благополучно жила культовая фигура, огромной проклятой тенью укрывавшая ее новый дом. Честнее было бы назвать его «домом L». Дом этот подкинул ей новую головоломку, которую невозможно было разгадать, пока находишься внутри. Сначала маленькая Линда не понимала, как это — бояться забвения: пока этот страх терзал ее мать, искавшую своего Дэмиэна Херста, Линда, как самый обычный ребенок, тщетно искала ее любви. В стенах приюта она повзрослела достаточно, чтобы понять маму — неудачливую, не гениальную, всего лишь одаренную — но столкнулась с новой загадкой. Теперь от Линды ускользал смысл гонки, символом которой были мокрые простыни Мелло, о которых как бы никто не знал, и обезболивающие таблетки, которые горстями ел Ниа, когда у него болела голова — и сами они, два самых умных, наверное, на свете мальчика, которые, тем не менее, не замечали чего-то очень важного. Для Мелло в порядке вещей было бросить все и всех, чтобы потягаться с Ниа за право занять место своего божества, и так он и сделал. 

Тогда и только тогда Мэтт достался ей, и у Линды в голове не укладывалось, как можно променять такого человека на кого бы то ни было. Даже на L. 

С тех пор Линда перестала считать Мелло таким уж умным. Но если бы Мэтту хватило смелости и глупости убежать следом, жизнь Линды тоже изменилась бы. 

Возможно, она продолжала бы верить, что ее судьба — это Рим и Венеция, которые она смогла увидеть благодаря Роджеру и Ватари; богема, изящество и мировая любовь, которые не достались ее матери. Возможно, к своим двадцати пяти она изваяла бы новую Пьету. Возможно, она встретила бы на берегу бирюзового моря античного бога. 

Но случилось не так. Гораздо раньше, чем бога, она встретила Мэтта — неопрятного и смешного, впервые обратившего на нее внимание в сырой и холодный день ее первой осени в Вамми. 

_День из очень далекого прошлого_

Она гладила выползших из земли червей: некоторые из них были сантиметров по пятнадцать в длину, жирные и противные. Загадочная жизнь пульсировала в их кольчатых телах, и почему-то Линда не могла от них оторваться. 

— Можно посмотреть?

Обернувшись, Линда увидела, как к ее альбому, оставленному на скамейке рядом, тянется тощая рука.

— Нет! — она взметнулась с колен, в одно мгновение оказалась рядом со своим сокровищем и накрыла его руками. Но ее горячность не испугала непрошеного гостя. 

— Да ладно тебе, — попросил он и комично сложил ладони в умоляющем жесте. — Ну, я забыл волшебное слово, да. Пожалуйста?

В ответ на этот неожиданный жест Линда сдалась и убрала руки.

— Мм. Больше не рисуешь?

Линда напряглась. Было ясно, откуда он знал.

— Ну да. Это же уродство.

Мальчик фыркнул.

— Тебе Мелло так сказал? Так он квадрат ровно не нарисует, вот и прикололся. Больше его слушай. Потрясные рисунки, — мальчик захлопнул альбом и заметил ее ползающих подопечных. — О, червяки, я возьму? Пацаны говорят, тут лещи водятся… на восемь фунтов. А я пока только мелочь таскал. Брешут, наверное.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он извлек из кармана безразмерных предусмотрительных штанов стеклянную банку и стал кидать туда червей вместе с кусками земли. Пальцы у него тут же почернели. 

— А нарисуй меня? — попросил мальчик. — Да ладно, я пошутил. Не надо.

Но она нарисовала. 

Потом она нарисовала его, кажется, тысячи раз. Его и Мелло: тогда она любила их, таких разных, одинаково. Многоликого загадочного пришельца с планеты, где волшебное слово раскрывает двери в сердца наивных дев, и нахального дьявола с золотистыми волосами и бесконечным запасом идей, от которых становилось тошно несчастным простым смертным, приглядывающим за ним на земле, и его инфернальным братьям под ней.

_Предыдущий день из очень далекого прошлого_

— …Алло? На Плутоне? Прием. 

Конец успешным попыткам ни с кем пока не встречаться положил мальчик. Мальчик, Линда была уверена, несмотря на и прическу и изящество, с которым была скроена его фигура. Длинноволосые мужчины не были редкостью в их с матерью доме — но они давно вышли из возраста, который придавал бы им сходство с принцами или ангелами. В них не было ничего завораживающего. В непрошеном госте таким было все. 

Он рассекретил ее убежище. Конечно, оно было нехитрое — в столовой, там, где оставил ее Роджер, пообещав подготовить ей место в комнате. Она быстро управилась с обедом, радуясь, что у нее нет компании, и, догадавшись, что дети появятся тут только к вечеру, пересела за самый дальний стол, откуда открывался прекрасный обзор на все вокруг. 

Тем не менее, появление мальчика она прозевала. 

— Ты чего расселась тут?

— А что? — неуверенно переспросила Линда.

— А то. Тут нельзя сидеть. 

— Я же никому не мешаю.

— Может, ты террористка.

— Ты дурак?

Мальчик усмехнулся.

— Я-то? Я здесь самый умный. А ты тоже умная или только рисовать умеешь? Может, ты и рисовать не умеешь? Покажи.

— Ты что-то слышал о деликатности?

Мальчик пропустил ее намек мимо ушей.

— Я видел твою метрику. Твоя мать умерла. Ты так ее достала, что она удрала от тебя в Шотландию, но по пути утонула. Дай посмотреть.

Линда настолько растерялась, услышав его слова, что не мешкая протянула ему альбом, и волна отвращения к себе захлестнула ее: опять она идет на поводу, ведет себя послушно, хотя хочет не этого. Хочет притормозить, как следует обдумать это мгновение, удостовериться, что его слова действительно заслуживают того, чтобы дать ему в прекрасное табло. Так и было, она это чувствовала; но еще прежде чем отреагировать так, как он заслуживал, вежливо протянула ему альбом. 

Хорошая девочка.

Внутренний голос начал вяло оправдываться: дескать, сопротивляться, когда на тебя смотрят вот так, прищурив глаза, бесполезно. Глаза-то были как глаза, в общем. Вроде светлые: мальчик стоял против солнца, точнее понять было невозможно. Но дело было, конечно, не в том, какого они цвета, а в том, как он смотрел. Как кот на добычу. Ам — и нет больше. Наверное, у нее бы так никогда не получилось, проживи она тут хоть сто лет. Что говорить об этом сейчас, когда счет от ее новоселья шел на минуты.

Мальчик взял альбом, и Линда машинально посмотрела на его руки — не грязные ли. Они были чистые, но так сильно сжали альбом, будто в нем не было и не могло быть ничего ценного. Все мальчишки одинаковы, подумала Линда, хоть в десять лет, хоть в пятьдесят. И — тут же споря с собой — вспомнила, как аккуратно чистил монеты и листал книги ее новый знакомый, который, как она поняла, был здесь главный — после мистера Вамми, конечно, которого она еще не видела.

— Это че за старик? Роджер, что ли? Оу. Два часа здесь, и уже влюблена? Твои геронтофилические предпочтения меня пугают.

Линда рванулась было отобрать альбом, но мальчик предусмотрительно отскочил в сторону и сделал это еще столько раз, сколько Линда набрасывалась на него — грубо листая на бегу страницы и заминая их. Наконец Линде удалось схватить его за рукав, злость рванулась из нее, и звук рвущейся ткани стал тому подтверждением. Мальчик кинул альбом ей под ноги, на пол.

— Психичная, да забирай свое уродство, — резюмировал он и, гогоча, убежал.

Линда подняла альбом и вернулась за стол, но не к рисованию. Почему-то ей было страшно открыть альбом. Своего нового гостя на этот раз она увидела издалека и сразу узнала.

— Вижу, ты уже познакомилась с Мелло, — сказал Роджер с озабоченностью в голосе. — Как он только все успевает, и здесь, и там. Он тебя не обидел?

Линда сжала альбом в руках. Он все равно был помят.

— Нет, — решительно соврала она.

_День третий_

Кисть в руке Линды дернулась, а сердце подпрыгнуло до самого горла и сделало там переворот: дьявол, не заслуживающий прощения, мог ли он звонить, чтобы предупредить, что уже возвращается? Она не глядя отшвырнула кисть, вытерла руки о рубашку и подбежала к телефону.

— Привет! Ох, Лин, прости, я только сейчас смог позвонить, тут все так… плотненько. Как ты?

Голос Мэтта был достаточно весел, чтобы предположить, что у него все хорошо, и против воли и здравого смысла Линда возмутилась такому легкомыслию. Счастье от того, что он жив и в порядке, оказалось не сильнее обиды, что он в порядке рядом не с ней.

И, судя по тому, что все «так плотненько», не спешит назад.

— Отлично, — не без мрачного удовлетворения соврала Линда, но сразу расстроилась. Ему ли не знать, что это неправда. — Начинаю новую картину. Как дела у Мелло?

— Ты бы его не узнала. Пластическая хирургия еще не доросла до таких высот, чтобы вернуть ему былую привлекательность.

— Что случилось?

— Лин, прости, у меня минутка всего, лучше ты расскажи. О чем картина? Я так хотел услышать твой голос. 

Линда нахмурилась.

— Услышал?

— Злишься на меня, да?

— С чего ты взял?

Мэтт засопел в трубку.

— Лин. У него пол-лица разворочено. Он один. У него тут были такие друзья, знаешь, с которыми и врагов не надо. Я нужен ему сейчас.

Линда не выдержала.

— А мне?..

— Думаешь, я не скучаю по тебе?

— Я не знаю, — честно сказала Линда. — Думаю, тебе некогда.

Минутка прошла. Прошло и две, и пять — нарочитую беззаботность в голосе Мэтта сменили вина и печаль, которые он уже не старался скрыть — но разговор едва клеился и закончился так же бессмысленно, как и начался. 

— Мне пора, Лин.

— Я понимаю.

— Я очень тебя люблю.

Линда закрыла глаза рукой.

— Я тебя тоже. 

Повесив трубку, она чистосердечно призналась, что соврала ему, и любовь — не то чувство, что господствовало в ее душе. Заторможенным шагом Линда вернулась к холсту, постояла напротив, глядя на него исподлобья и не видя ничего вокруг. Ее сознание погружалось во тьму, как трупный дождь в непроницаемый океан. Всего каких-то несколько дней назад с исследовательской пытливостью они с Мэттом любовались на глубоководных милашек и ныряли в мир, населенный медлительно дрейфующими тварями — уродливым торжеством эволюции и адаптации; тварями с прозрачными головами, утопленными бесполезными глазами и люминесцирующими удочками; тварями, живущими там, где жить было невозможно. Весело и любопытно было размышлять о том, на что похожа жизнь там, где нет света, а давление так велико, что переломало бы живущим там существам кости, будь у них кости как у наземных позвоночных. 

Вот типа них, Линды и Мэтта. 

Их кости, равно как и другие составляющие организма, неизменно стремились к горизонтальному положению и максимальной близости; в этой близости рождались идеи, фантазии, ответы на загадки и новые загадки; в этой близости они сочиняли новые миры, новеллы, картины и игры. Например, про неизведанные глубины океана, куда не проникает свет. Обоих будоражила мысль, что страшненькие рыбки — это еще не все, что может породить абсолютная тьма. 

Жизнь без света была хуже, чем они могли представить. Ничего они не знали тогда, блаженные и тупые.

Руки сами потянулись к черной краске.

Засыхая, она переставала быть достаточно черной, и, разочаровавшись, Линда взялась за остальные. «Роял Таленс», неприлично дорого, преступно расточительно: естественно, подарок Мэтта. Линда бросила кисть и стала размазывать краску ладонью, помогая другой ладонью. Скоро ее руки, рубашка и даже лицо стали одного цвета — далекого от черного, невразумительно грязного, отвратительного.

Во все времена страхи портили людям жизнь одним своим присутствием — но в худшем случае еще и сбывались, и сбывались тем чаще, чем сильнее мучили. Это означало остаться с ними наедине, без защиты и плана, в окончательно пробитой броне, на которую и надежд-то особых не было.

Линда осмотрелась вокруг и заплакала, охваченная ужасом.

Это был только третий день, а она уже понимала, что он к ней надолго. 

_День три тысячи двести девяносто первый, который должен был стать последним_

Звон телефона застал ее почти на пороге. Мыслями она была уже в поезде.

Старая привычка напомнила о себе, и Линду обдало холодом, пробежавшим с головы до пяток — но это быстро прошло. Она была королевой при разрушенном замке, где терять было уже нечего. Можно было уйти прямо сейчас, оставив телефон звонить в пустом доме. Можно было выдернуть его из розетки, чтобы не донимал соседей. Пока Линда раздумывала, не стоит ли в самом деле так сделать, телефон не замолкал. В какой-то момент, опомнившись от гипноза, в который ее ввели трезвон и шестеренки, со скрипом поворачивающиеся в голове, Линда осознала, что телефон звонит слишком долго. Если бы ей оставалось чего пугаться, страх наверняка захватил бы ее, потому что добрые вести не доставляли с таким упорством. 

Но не осталось таких новостей, которые она посчитала бы плохими.

Ее Осирис исчез. Гор-Гарпократ не существовал (было бы странно). Остальное сегодня не имело значения и не могло ни причинить боли, ни удивить. 

Ссохшиеся останки былого чувства юмора задержали Линду в холле, и она опустилась на обувную тумбочку, уставившись на телефон. Тот звонил три минуты, и четыре, и пять. Линда поняла, что если он будет звонить дольше, звукоизоляция в самом деле может подвести, а встречи с соседями интересовали ее сейчас меньше всего. 

— Настоятельно прошу вас не делать этого, — произнес искусственный голос, когда она все же сняла трубку.

Комнату повело. Она ошиблась, когда решила, что о ней все забыли. Недооценила силу синтетического явления. Недооценила свои собственные силы. Наскребла их столько, чтобы усмехнуться в ответ на просьбу, пусть это и разоблачало в ней задетые чувства. Руки задрожали; за ними затряслось и все тело. Но — странное дело — автопилот, который как в тумане вел ее с утра к логическому концу, уступил злости. 

Проклятое всемогущее длиннорукое божество не давало даже умереть спокойно. 

Собеседник на другом конце провода, очевидно, понял ее смешок.

— Разумеется, я не могу заставить вас. Но если вы готовы послушать о преимуществах, которые получите и о которых вы пока не знаете, возможно, это повлияет на ваше решение.

Воскресить ее мог только Мэтт, примирить с жизнью — только Гор-Гарпократ. Что из этого мог предложить ей синтетический голос?

Ничего.

Уверенная, что делает это лишь для того, чтобы отделаться побыстрее, тоном, противоречащим ее словам, Линда выдохнула:

— Слушаю вас внимательно.

— Могу предложить вам, например, два миллиона фунтов.

Она вспомнила слова Мэтта, когда они пришли взглянуть на эту квартиру: «Ну, хоть и не Мэйфэйр, но…». 

Могли бы быть неплохие хоромы, прикинула Линда. И удивилась, какая чудная штука — мозг, как цепляется он за вот это все мирское. 

Если бы у них было два миллиона фунтов тогда, он ушел бы?..

Можно было бы купить завидное гнездышко в гламурном Лондоне или крутую тачку, о которой так мечтательно вздыхал Мэтт и которая так дорого обходилась бы в не самом доброжелательном к небогатым автомобилистам городе. Можно было бы стать членом какого-нибудь элитарного клуба, завести нужных знакомств, замахнуться на галерею Тейт, замахнуться на Имперский колледж, скупить всю Икею — не так, как они баловались, будучи неунывающими подростками, а всерьез. «Шикарная люстра». — «Ничего такая. Берем?» — «Ну не знаю, смотри, она стоит двести фунтов». — «Мы же с тобой миллионеры! — «Тогда конечно, почему нет?» — «Давай тут жить останемся. Зачем нам вообще снимать квартиру? Идеальные условия. Покушать — пожалуйста. Поспать — на здоровье. Интернет даже ловит. Потом у нас родится ребенок, и журналисты снимут про нашу семью документальный фильм. Фантазии у них будет мало, и они назовут его просто «Новый Маугли из «Икеи». — «У нас с тобой?» — «Ну, у нас все для этого есть». — «Когда же мы с тобой найдем на него время?» — «Это да. Ни с кем не хочу тебя делить».

Даже и думать было смешно. Да, в девятнадцать лет они были нищими. Но с его мозгами два миллиона фунтов были вопросом времени.

— Заманчиво, — буркнула Линда, окончательно утвердившись в том, что звонящий связан с той частью жизни, которую она предпочла бы забыть. Два миллиона на карманные расходы; уровень человека-буквы, настоящего или поддельного. Неважно.

— Деньги вам не нужны?

— Ну вы же не дурак, я подозреваю.

— Надеюсь, вы тоже.

— Вы звоните человеку, который… вы звоните и предлагаете в такой момент деньги?

— Нет. Главным образом я вам предлагаю информацию. 

И Линда покачнулась. 

Информация — это два рисунка карандашом, два лица, два агента японской полиции, которые предлагали ей помощь, но куда большую, неоценимую помощь, возможно, получили от нее. 

«Я не хочу никакой информации», — хотелось сказать Линде, но воспоминание захлестнуло ее, и она не смогла ничего сказать, пока голос в трубке не заговорил сам.

— Я могу рассказать вам. Могу рассказать, где он.

Сердце зачастило. Глупо было уточнять, кого он имеет в виду. 

— Где?

Трубка неодобрительно помолчала.

— Вы забываете, как устроен обмен.

— Что же вам от меня нужно? 

— Прежде всего мне нужно, чтобы вы оставили эту идею. Гэллоуэйский лес может подождать. 

Сукин сын.

— Еще мне нужно, чтобы вы сопроводили одного человека… в Винчестер. 

Это тоже было смешно. 

Винчестер. Дом Вамми, детство, которое было так давно, как будто и не с ней вовсе. Столовая, червяки, маленький рыбак Мэтт, маленький стервец Мелло. 

И тихий мальчик Ниа, которому тогда повезло больше всех.

Все уже мертвы, скорее всего. Все они были из другой жизни, давно не казавшейся реальной. 

— Ни за что. Зачем?

— А зачем вам бездарная смерть в лесу?

Линде захотелось сказать, чтобы он шел к дьяволу, но она оставалась хорошей девочкой до конца. И сказала другое.

— Меня больше ничего не связывает с L, — сказала она. — Мне все равно, кто вы такой. Единственный L умер пятнадцать лет назад. Его больше нет. Полагаю, у вас так много средств и возможностей, что вы можете без труда залезть человеку в браузер и в квартиру — но не в душу. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое.

— Заслуги L ни с чем не сравнимы, но имя скомпрометировано, однако эта история давно в прошлом. Вы говорите не с L, а с его преемником.

— Пожалуйста…

Она уже проходила через это.

В мультикультурном Лондоне разве могли удивить ее два молодых человека с неевропейскими чертами лиц: один моложе и улыбчивее, другой холоднее и строже. Один — обаятельный едва повзрослевший мальчик с неугасшими детскими огоньками в глазах и искренним дружелюбием, сыграть которое было бы невозможно. Второй мужчина постарше, с проницательным, даже тяжелым взглядом, в котором уже не было ничего детского; располагавший, однако, к доверию в не меньшей степени. Они назвались ассистентами L и искали ее помощи, а она ни на секунду не подумала о подвохе и любезно ее предоставила. Помочь L — значит, помочь Мэтту, верно? Нарисовать два лица, которые она помнила так, словно видела вчера — какой пустяк.

_Возможно, в том, что он не вернулся, была и ее вина._

— Он жив?..

Трубка ненадолго замолчала.

— Боюсь, вы и сами знаете ответ.

Линда беззвучно заплакала. 

Прошло девять чертовых лет. Не могло быть больно, не осталось же ничего, что могло болеть; но из глаз сами потекли слезы. Преимущественно горя, но вместе с тем — о ужас! — и облегчения. Теперь точно все; спасибо всеведающему механическому голосу L (японской полиции, Киры?) — кем бы он сейчас ни был, он заслуживал благодарности за то, что не придется уходить, пока хотя бы миллионная доля процента, что Мэтт жив, остается.

— Не плачьте.

Как он почувствовал?..

— Вы ведь и сами давно это поняли. Разве было бы лучше, если бы я пообещал сказать, где вы найдете его живого? 

Не было; но, начав плакать, Линда почувствовала, как бесконтрольно, мощным потоком, рвется изнутри горе, не оставляя ни кирпичика из стены, которую она выстроила вокруг. Ей было нужно поговорить о Мэтте — кто бы ни скрывался под синтетическим голосом в трубке, на другом конце телефона он был живым человеком, и знал о них обоих.

И она уже не была одна.

— Я не намерен водить вас за нос. Но я знаю, как он погиб и где вы его найдете. 

Линда остервенело смахивала слезы, чтобы не залить ими телефон.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Она кивнула, не задумываясь, что он ее не видит.

— Проверьте почту, мисс Линда. 

Она ничего не сказала.

— Я позвоню вам через час. 

Она снова ничего не сказала.

— Можете называть меня N.

Через час она собиралась быть в поезде, который отвез бы ее на север; теперь ей казалось, что стоит выйти наружу, и на нее будут обращены живые глаза доносчиков, стеклянные глаза видеокамер и незримые — нездешних, мистических сил, которые всегда были на стороне L — на какой стороне он сам бы ни был.

Но не ее и не Мэтта.

Линда посмотрела в окно и не увидела никого и ничего подозрительного — что не означало, что их там нет. Только то, что они хорошо маскируются. Курьер, который приносил ей еду? Почтальон, который доставлял счета? Подростки на скейтах, которых она почти каждый день видела на углу Дарвин-роуд?

Скорее всего, никто из них; но ведь кто-то все же следил за ней, чтобы в решающий день снова предложить присоединиться к живым людям.

Она отошла от окна, отметив, что с координацией после телефонного разговора все стало совсем неблагополучно, и дрожащими руками включила компьютер.

В почтовом ящике ее ожидали письмо и прикрепленные файлы: нажав на него, Линда увидела электронный билет на самолет, летящий на другой конец света, и фотографию ребенка.

Это был мальчик лет двенадцати с серьезным и хмурым лицом. 

Слишком большой, чтобы она могла надеяться хотя бы на жестокое чудо. 

Слишком похожий на Мэтта, чтобы не дрогнуть.

Линда готовилась провести этот день иначе. Она должна была дойти до Юстонского вокзала, сесть на поезд, четыре часа ехать в Локерби, потом сесть на автобус, потом на другой автобус, потом, наверное, на третий… потом — сколько хватит сил и как получится.

Потом ее нашли бы, конечно — но не сразу, может, спустя несколько месяцев.

Она встретилась бы с мамой — наверняка встретилась бы, она не случайно выбрала дорогу на север. Это было не так смело, но хотя бы созвучно. 

Она не ждала приглашения в Винчестер и фотографии ребенка в инвалидном кресле в своем почтовом ящике.

Изучив ее вдоль и поперек, не меньше сотни раз решившись, не меньше сотни - отмахнувшись, Линда встала из-за компьютера, распахнула настежь все окна, скинула куртку и стала ждать звонка.

_Новый день_

Линда бросила взгляд сначала в ванну, проверяя, не осталось ли подтеков от краски, а потом в зеркало.

Противоречивый внешний вид был у незнакомки, которая смотрела на Линду оттуда: мешковатая клетчатая рубашка — явно с чужого плеча; волосы смелого розового цвета, как у девочки-подростка — но глаза погасшие, совсем не ребячьи, в которых не было ни интереса к жизни, ни грусти, ничего. Только задача. 

Любопытная задача, которую она обещала выполнить.

Линда подумала, что выполнить ее будет проще, если она перестанет узнавать себя в зеркале. Новый цвет — новая жизнь. Простая дешевая уловка. А чтобы уж наверняка, она выбрала розовый, на который не осмелилась бы в здравом уме. 

Из конверта, который так и лежал на столе в кухне, Линда достала немного денег, а хозяину квартиры записала сообщение на автоответчик.

Подхватила рюкзак, заперла за собой дверь и отправилась в аэропорт.


End file.
